Howling in the Shadows
by PianoPlayer123
Summary: Modern werewolves! Kagome's a werewolf, bitten by the notoriously evil alpha Naraku because of her her rare spiritual powers. She is forced to flee with her mortal brother Souta, as luck would have it both are adopted by a were-pack now years later both are out of the den searching for a normal life. When Kagome moves into her new home she gets more than expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha *sigh* a girl can dream though...**

**Warnings : Chapter 1 is dark but not too bad (You can miss it if you want) Strong language ?Possible Lemons?**

**I'm new so criticisms are well come! The more reviews the faster I post! :P ENJOY!**

**Were wolves, creatures mortals believe to be non-existent, legends, myths as real as fairytales, made up to scare little children from going into the woods alone because "Watch out the Big Bad Wolf will eat you." When you're a kid you might have nightmares and maybe even pee yourself... We've all done it... It's depressing to live in the shoes (or paws) of the so called villains, slowing driving you insane unless you are lucky and find peace of mind... anyway this is my story of how I was sent straight into the wolves den, defied the old tales, and came out with a nice wolf skin rug at the end.**

A vicious wind howled through the night, carrying a vile scent that would change many innocents' lives. Blood. His eyes matched the same crimson shade as the metallic life giving substance. Gallons of it were spilled onto the ground, flowing slowly outward oozing from the pile of corpses under his feet. The blood itself ran away from the murderous fiend, only to be halted by the next victim's carcass.

Naraku stood tall and cloaked, sick satisfaction gleamed in his eyes as they stared into nothingness, only to the smouldering black sky above had the courage to look back, as the moon coward under its blanket of clouds. He stood motionless, waiting, for what he did not know. Praise maybe? Applause and celebration for pointless bloodshed? The wind hissed distastefully at him. He would've looked human if you ignored the surroundings, the unappealing grey hue to his skin, the unearthly shade of his long ominous black hair not to mention his unnatural deep maroon irises.

The daze was shattered when Naraku tilted his head and sniffed, a look of surprise flashed over his stoic features. Supernatural eyes snapped to the surrounding forests, in the distance a small shabby house stood alone on the outskirts of the tattered town. He'd missed it. Naraku's eyes hardened he started his slow approached towards the dwelling with slow, sure steps – avoiding debris but crudely stepping onto the deceased, most bodies were mauled beyond recognition; inners and limbs were missing or hanging in the balance of in and out of their previous owners, expelling sickening cracks, pops and crunches under his black boots.

An arm's reach away from the house no hesitation influenced him as he uprooted the door from its hinges and flung it to the side like a rag. Soft scuffing footsteps and the quiet creek of a closing door met his pointed ears a cruel smile sprung to life on his face. Naraku moved like the predator he was, tense muscles ready to pounce – poised to kill. A baby's wail broke though the eerie silence, his ear twitched.

Swiftly, Naraku moved through the small building noiselessly. With a quick whiff he could smell the fear radiating from inside the room ahead, he reached forward and opened the door with ease. It wouldn't take a genius (like himself) to spot the raven locked, blue eyed young girl of nine crouched behind the wooden coat, hunched over a wriggling bunch of white linen. At the sight of Naraku Kagome's eyes became wider, breathes came shallow and quick her heart rivalled the beat of a humming birds wing.

Naraku came closer until he loomed over the doe eyed girl, who now shivered in mortal fear. The stoic mask set on his face fractured – his eyes widened - when he noticed her aura.

_'She has spiritual powers, how rare, untrained but... Strong...' _A nightmarish grin blossomed across his lips, showing off his large canines. He crouched and reached out lifting her chin with two bloodied fingers, both equipped with deadly claws. A new fire lit in Kagome's swirling midnight blue eyes. She slapped his hand away disgusted. "Murderer." She hissed with venom.

Outraged with the action, Naraku slapped her. Hard. So hard she was tossed across the room and Souta was propelled out of her arms. Kagome raised her head and lifted a petit hand to her split lip, a steady stream of blood trickled against her porcelain skin, an ugly welt started to form on her cheek. "Learn fast; treat your alpha with more respect!" Naraku's deep voice snapped, it sent chills down her spine. Then he continued on in a more gravelly voice, "In my mercy I will turn you in the comfort of your own home. Try anything and I will kill you sibling as I did your parents."

The temperature of the room dropped dramatically, Kagome's eyes became wider, Souta's cries became wild as if he under stood the situation and grave danger his sister faced.

Menacing growls sounded in the dead air. Naraku's face became twisted and elongated, seconds felt like hours as his body changed into the form of a monstrous wolf. **A were wolf**. Jet black fur; red eyes; sharp protruding fangs hung from its moth and five razor claws tipped four massive paws. In another situation Kagome would've thought it beautiful, but a chilling air surrounded him that spoke the untold.

Without restraint nor warning the wolf leapt on top of her, back down, he looked into her eyes, snarled, then drove his fangs deep into her shoulder. Through tissue and bone with grim sounds. Kagome screamed, wailed and squirmed under him, but he held her fast.

Kagome closed her eyes, tears flowing freely, never in her nine years had she felt such pain, something seared through her blood meeting no resistance on its war path. _'It burns!' _she cried in her head. Begging an unknown source for help, she did not expect something to answer. A tingle started from deep within her gradually it spread through her being, she felt light headed and dizzy. Kagome opened her eyes when a low snarl follow by a loud yelp came from above her, the weight on her chest sprung off her. Blue eyes followed Naraku as he stepped away towards Souta snarling "NO!" she bellowed, a bolt of pink light exploded from her landing a direct hit to Naraku's side.

A high yelp came from the beast as it flopped ungracefully to the side. He quivered, growled and snarled viciously. _'That bitch paralyzed me!' _Naraku angrily growled in his head. _'She's stronger than I thought.' _Another thought struck him, it made him laugh out into the confines of his mind. _'A fit mate for me...'_

As if Kagome knew his thoughts she deliriously dragged herself up and stumbled over to Souta picked him up and bolted. Out of the house, through the forest, out of the valley and to the mountains, she didn't stop no matter how much her legs burned she needed to get as far away from the red eyed beast as possible...

Only when she literally fell from exhaustion did she stop her mad dash. Crumpled on the floor, with a new day closing in, she looked down at Souta a long night had also lulled him into slumbers clutches. She stiffened when a consuming and unfamiliar pain tore through her small body and made her cry out in excruciating pain and panic. It was like that for a while before she succumbed to the black spots crowding her vision.

Unknown to Kagome she was in wolf territory – were wolf to be precise, it didn't take long for the pack to scent her and investigate. The found her in a crumpled mess. It didn't take a master mind to figure out what had occurred she reeked of the unmistakable, putrid scent that was Naraku, he had turned her she was now like him**, a were wolf.**

Curious and sympathetic a wolf took her by the scruff and trotted to the den, not before giving instruction to another to take the babe too. The wolf Gin who had took her presented Kagome to their alpha, Kouga who was also inquisitive about the pup; he allowed her to stay on the condition Gin and his mate cared and trained for her as well as the babe. Gin agreed to treat Kagome and Souta as his own.

After the first shock of waking up as a wolf Kagome grieved her parents loss, also the loss of her mortality followed by the slow acceptance of a pack, her new nature and finally her adoptive parents Gin and Aina also her new sibling Ginta. She swore an oath of vengeance on Naraku, with this she trained relentlessly and made friends on the way.

Summers and winters past by in a blur of training, education, close calls, hormones and lots of howling, Souta became a man and left the nest to make a name of himself, a few seasons after Kagome also bid farewell too, to hopefully move onwards and up. Despite Kouga's protests, begging her to stay, become "his woman" and live in comfort at the den - Kagome could only hug her brash friend goodbye.

No longer could she suppress the want to explore, to mingle with others and to work like a human would, like she _would have_. So Kagome left into the overflowing modern world...

**More chapters soon Love ****PianoPlayer123 **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha ... But, I'm working on it**

**Warnings : **** Strong language ?Possible Future Lemons?**

**I'm new criticisms are well come! I love hearing what you think so please review! XD EN****JOY!**

Luggage in hand, Kagome's being was shadowed by the darkness cast by her new dwelling, it was rustic but elegant in design a large cobblestone banner skirted around the entire residence separating her grassy lawn from the stacks of stained and treated logs that scaled horizontally over the entire outer setup, like a shell. On the second story the sides slanted inwards to make the roof, which was slated. At the joining of the first and second floor the balcony extended outwards making with intricate black metal railings. Overall it was a longer, wider, fancier version of a log cabin. It was beautiful.

In the fresh hold Kagome dug in her back pocket and seized a silver key, blue eyes shined with excitement, she reached out to unlocked the huge oak door, when it gave a satisfying click Kagome opened the door. The interior was just as exquisite as the exterior. Four bed rooms plus one master suit fitted with a king sized bed, she would make good use of, bathrooms attached to all sleeping chambers and consisted of a bath and shower, toilet, sink, cabinet and shelving space all in white, whilst the walls were painted in duck egg blue making everything look sharp. The rest of the house contained a large kitchen, a dining room which held a long mahogany table where ten chairs rested at its sides, a living room, a leisure room and long corridors in between, not forgetting the basement where she had set up a secure room for 'the season'- AKA when you become driven by pure instinct, it wouldn't be good to be out and about destroying a _very _expensive house. To superior noses, such as Kagome's, you could still smell the fumes from the liquid colour. Despite that in here she felt calm, safe even. Like there was hope she wouldn't get attacked by more of Naraku's crazed minions. She wouldn't have to spill more blood. In these walls she was Kagome, not a werewolf with rare power, not '_The Howling Shadow' _as she had been nicknamed. Just Kagome.

Kagome soundlessly made her way to the master bedroom, passing floral pictures that brought more life onto the hushed walls. Kagome's room was painted in pastel purple with dark violet swirling patterns scattered her and there. Beige carpet coated the floor accompanied by a chequered white and indigo fluffy rug at the end of the bed. The room was large and open – Jakostu for using her favourite colours so boldly. Kagome happily paraded to the bathroom, not before picking up a T-shirt and sweat pants. She almost fainted when she set eyes on the tub sat next to a walk in silver shower! H.E.A.V.A.N.

After the sapphire eyed woman, of twenty-one, exited her new abound she crunched down the steep gravelly path – more like a car sized tunnel through the foliage that someone had hacked through with a chainsaw. She turned off the path where the brush was thinner. Then she ran.

Gusts of frigid winter air gushed across her skin, as Kagome darted with inhuman speed through the forest, her human form was gracefully shed and replaced by her beastly side, unfortunately she had inherited some of Naraku's features when her had changed resemblances were bleak but still there, one example was shape, Kagome held the same large yet slim build as him, muscled legs, thick neck and fur, her tail was of a similar shape – long, fluffy but still sleek like the rest of her. Yet no sin weighed down her pure soul, her aura was light not massed and black like Naraku's miasmic aura. Her fur held a blue sheen and was glossy and thick, her irises a sharp azure blue. He was darkness and she was light.

Kagome stopped abruptly, dug her dagger like claws into the solid frost bitten earth. Lifting her muzzle into the air, her ears flattened against her scalp and one word entered her mind.

_'Fuck.'_ She thought dryly.

All around her was the scent of an unfamiliar pack engraved into the surrounding area. What concerned her mostly was that a powerful alpha's aura was prodding and brushing against hers. There are a few things you should know about werewolves, there are strict rules and regulations that need to be followed, but I'll dim it down for you.

One: If foreign wolf comes over to another packs territory the pack that controls the land may either chase the unfamiliar werewolf away or worse _kill_ them.

Two: If a lone wolf (such as Kagome) is to wonder on someone else's claimed territory then the alpha can do three things similar to the first rule, to accept you – to make you part of his pack- to chase you away, or kill you.

Three: A foreign wolf must not attack unless in defence – you will be killed on the spot.

With this in mind Kagome decided to try to keep her name as a lone wolf, plus her life, so she followed instinct and bolted.

A toned godly figure sat perched in a leafless pine tree observing the earth below with keen eyes, long silver hair flowed behind him, chiselled features set a extremely handsome face topped with golden eyes, all made the western alpha live up to his reputation. Sesshomaru had used the excuse of 'Needing to go on patrol' to get away from the possessive bitches wanting to become his mate – to become Alpha Female – just for power. He didn't even find them attractive! But Sesshomaru's main reason to come out was because he was curious by the new aura that had crossed into his land, it would occasionally flare showing a concealed, raw power. Something was off with the scent as well - although the being seemed pure - it was cloaked so much he couldn't tell if it was a male or bitch from the distance between them. Intrigued he sent a tendril of his aura out and prodded. The werewolf grew rigid for a few seconds until it sprinted off into the distance.

Putting aside his curiosity, Sesshomaru's alpha reasonability sprung up; the wolf had run in the direction of his home, where his pack resided. As duty called, he fluidly changed form whilst in mid leap to the ground, his silver mane shone, even in the non-existent winter sun. Large paws and muscled legs made short work of covering distance – he was soon a few meters behind Kagome who seemed to panic and pick up more speed when she saw him, Kagome continued to out run him. Encounters with Naraku's slaves paying off in experience. At the sight of the beautiful creature running beside her Kagome's step faltered – a big mistake – but she was only female, who wouldn't at the sight of such a gorgeous wolf- man?

As soon as the error had been made it was instantly noted by the silver haired male, grasping the opportunity Sesshomaru sprung over the black/blue wolf, looking the, apparently female hell hound of a runner, square into both of her mesmerising sharp blue eyes.

_"Stop and state your business on this Sesshomarus land."_ His fathomless baritone voice demanded sternly.

Playing the submissive bitch was completely out of Kagome's normal personality, but the situation called for it, so she would let it slide – only this once though. Smoothly she laid down on the cold ground beneath her, head tilted to the side in submission _"My name is Kagome and I'm sorry, I didn't know this land was already claimed when I entered. I've just moved here today and came to explore. I'll stay out of your way if you let me stay." _Kagome growled, yelped and whined out – it sounded pitiful to her. Whilst her beast was throwing a hissy fit in her head, about being able to take him on or being perfectly capable to shoot him with some reiki, Sesshomaru began to talk again.

_"Hn. Where is your pack?" he questioned._

_"In the Eastern Mountains. But I left a while ago." replied Kagome._

_"I will allow you to stay on my conditions. A wolf needs pack, you will join mine. We will meet with the rest of my pack to greet and become better acquainted later tonight, leave a scent trail on your way home and we'll follow it." This wasn't a question this was a command._

Admitting wanting to join a pack again was hard, but her beast - and her - seemed to perk up at the idea of not being in solitude anymore. Plus that house coasted a freaking fortune to build, like hell she was going to lose it after one day! Hesitantly she rose now looking Sesshomaru in the eye; she bobbed her head and said in wolven tongue _"I would appreciate it. Thank you." _Kagome turned away, _"Good bye."_

Paws made no sound as she trotted away. Every couple of metres she'd brush her side against a tree or make a scuff in the dirt. Shifting back into her human skin, in a slow jog she got to her destination an hour later and indulged herself in another relaxing bath. Kagome came back into the scene two hours later in a mint cotton jumper and black skinny jeans. Running a delicate hand through her damp hair, which was lose and drying into soft inky waves, the she –wolf approached the balcony, waiting for her guests. After some time she found herself admiring the natural beauty of the sun set.

Vibrant orange and red hues stained the heavens setting the horizon ablaze, silhouetting each twig and branch leaking out from a thick trunk; the winter made the trees crownless and resemble their upturned roots. Too caught up in the hypnotic trance she did not hear the doorbell ring twice, the third chime was accompanied by a frustrated rapping on the oak door.

Kagome looked down and her eyes widened slightly, an entire pack had accumulated at her front door, she estimated that there were more than triple her old pack... Another chime and knocks on the door later, plus a few pointed looks from the people who had noticed her gapping like a fish on the balcony, Kagome zoomed to the door. Took a deep breath and reached for the handle...

Why did it feel like all hell was about to break lose?

**More chapters soon** **love ****PianoPlayer123**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha *sigh* a girl can dream though...**

**Warnings : Strong language ?Possible Lemons?**

**I'm new so criticisms are well come! The more reviews the faster I post! :P ENJOY!**

Our onyx haired she-wolf staggered down a long hallway, swaying here and there, sometimes having to grab the wall for support. A wave of relief bubbled through Kagome as she was the fuzzy out line of her bedroom door. Raising her arm she started to blindly reach for the handle, but, whilst intoxicated was a bad idea as she looked like a bumbling fool. Success washed over her as she finally gripped the little bugger but in her drunkard state she stupidly forgot her own strength, swinging the door open so hard a loud bang sounded though out the entire house also making her lose balance and kiss her much loved beige carpet. Before she could help it her eyes were closing the final effect of bottles and shots of alcohol kicking in. So on the floor, our heroine of the story, Kagome Higarashi, fell sound asleep on her bedroom floor...

I'm guessing you'd like to know how Kagome got herself in this situation. Well let's rewind a couple hours...

Kagome swung open the front door to be greeted by a hoard of people- were wolves, Children, adults, teenagers and a couple elderly people- even though they were probably ancient by know. Seeing as her guests were expectantly waiting to come in, whilst she stared at them, Kagome slapped on a smile and bowed deep in a mock hostess way, then bellowed at the top of her voice "Welcome to my humble home!" Some laughed and some grumbled, but you can't win them all can you.

Everyone started to file in, handshakes and names exchanged plus the odd complement, Kagome good naturedly smiled and laughed when need be. She silently thanked the gods when people started to bring in crates of drinks and plates of food, as she had prepared nothing. Lastly Sesshomaru entered. "You're house is lovely. I'll introduce you to the pack properly soon." he stoke in a deep baritone voice, it sounded lordly and commanding.

Finding her voice Kagome said "Thank you; it's only just been constructed. I think it'll be best if we moved everyone into the dining room there's more space." Almost immediately after the words had left her lips the pack was moving into the dining room as requested, but they couldn't have possible heard her conversing with Sesshomaru over all the noise of chattering people, werewolves or not they had their limits. Sensing her confusion, Sesshomaru explained "Telekinesis."

Kagome had never used that method in her old pack, maybe it was a speciality to the west.

They walked side by side in silence into the dining room. At one end of the mahogany table was a arrangement of meats but at the other end of the table... The sight before Kagome made her eyes widen; crates upon crates upon more crates of alcohol and soft drinks where stacked in a great pyramid, Bankostu and Inuyaha looked on proudly with joyous tears in their eyes.

"What did you do ransack a mall?" Kagome asked gapping.

"Three..." Sesshomaru mumbled grimacing, before clapping his hands twice. The sound rung through the room. A hush fell and every pair of eyes rested on them.

"Today we gather to welcome a new member into our pack, another to be treated equally, and another to gain the name of sister, aunt or mother. I, Sesshomaru Taisho, eighteenth alpha to the Western Pack, herby place Miss Kagome as part of our pack." He spoke with a lordly voice full of authority. The room filled with a chorus of cheers, someone in the back shouted out.

"May we drink and be merry!" another round of cheers sounded as drinks started disappearing from the table.

A group of woman came over, Sesshomaru basically sprinted away and Kagome could guess why, she could smell all the perfume and cosmetics they had caked on not to mention the snooty looks upon their smug little faces. Kagome stopped there with her judging, maybe they were actually nice people. They all glared at her, eyes full of vicious intent– Spoke too soon. They had formed a circle around her a snarl cracking their foundation at the sides of their mouths. "Stay away from us and no one will get hurt." One spat out. A bubble of mirth tingled Kagome's belly. _'I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover!' _her inner beast agreed.

"Don't worry, I won't disturb anyone." She said her voice cracking as she tried to hold back giggles, their smugness poisoned the air surrounding Kagome – they were so thick they thought she feared them! Ha! Just wait until the next full moon... Kagome and her beast blatantly ignored the woman around her; she pushed past them thinking of the butt kicking techniques she could use...

She perched herself on a chair and let the night drag on, she was sooo bored that she had started to count the hairs on her head. Finally she gave in and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. Just as she lifted the bottle to her lips something collided with her knees sending the contents of her bottle over her jumper. Standing in stock for a moment as the cold liquid dribbled down her.

A startled cry sounded beneath her, her eyes travelled down to see a small child bowing deeply a mop of brown hair tied back into a side pony tail. "Sorry!" she cried, her little fists tightly clenched the yellow sweater she wore. Silence filled the room. Kagome cold feel the eyes boring holes into her. She pitied the young girl, the air around her was thick with fear, what had this child gone through to make her so terrified?

Kagome's blue eyes softened. She crouched down to the child's level and laughed well naturedly whilst patting her small head softly. "No matter, I have plenty of jumpers, but you should be more careful." Kagome's lips turned up in a sweat smile when she saw the child's large chocolate eyes shine up at her. "What where you doing anyway?" Kagome asked, slowly the tension in the room settled down, it eased Kagome's nerves for the hairs at the back of her neck no longer stood on end.

"Rin was playing with Shippou! But there are too many people..." she trailed off with a shy voice.

"How about after I change my top we all go play outside together." Kagome then leaned in closer and whispered, "I'm bored too." They both giggled. Rin quickly shot off to gather her friends. Kagome exited the gathering without anyone noticing, went up the stairs and to her room.

At her door Kagome froze, sniffed and growled.

**Whats in Kagome's room?^-^** **How did she end up asleep on her floor? *..* Share what you think in the review box!**

**Updating Every Saturday!**

**Keep reading** **Love PianoPlayer123**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I don't own Inuyasha :'(**

**Warnings : Strong language ?Possible Lemons?**

**I'm new so criticisms are well come! The more reviews the faster I post! :P ENJOY!**

Blinded by rage and without remorse, Kagome almost ripped the door from its hinges; she stormed over to the side of her bed then threw the duvet across the room effortlessly. Kagome's breathes came out in angry pants as she looked at the cowering couple on_ her_ bed. Tangled in each other's limbs, the stink of sex eroded at Kagome's nose she glowered down at them, their eyes were wide in fear as Kagome's aura burned with overwhelming power. '_How dare they rut in my bed!' _she thought enraged.

As Kagome continued staring them down she had thought up a payback plan – on a normal day she would have put them in a world of pain, but there were kids down stairs... In a flash Kagome snagged both of their wrists in an iron hold, then without mercy proceeded to drag them down stairs. When they reached the dining hall the raven haired blue eyed she wolf basically launched the man and woman – both still butt naked- into the middle of the room, her vision still clouded with a furious red haze.

People gathered around the pair, all had smelt the sex clouded around them, some glared at them whilst others (mainly the bitchy group from earlier) glared at Kagome. She took a deep breath and began to cool off, she raised her eyes to the group of teenagers and beckoned them over, swiftly she left the room a group of teens tailing her – leaving the pair to explain for themselves.

She quickly led the funky haired teens towards her room, entered through slightly offset doorway, then pointed towards her bed, "You can burn it in the back garden, there is gas in the shed." They all looked at her strangely before passing her, hailing the mattress with the bed frame upon their shoulders, narrowly making it through the door way, and moving towards the garden, just before they left Kagome darkly warned them, "Burn my house down and I will break every bone in your bodies."

Returning to her room Kagome exchanged her alcohol saturated jumper for a clean cobalt blue jumper much like the first one, then exited her bed-less bedroom to the dining room. Once she arrived her guests had settled down somewhat, their voicing more hushed, when she was acknowledged all eyes turned on her – that seemed to be happening a lot lately.

Sesshomaru weaved through the crowd and stood before Kagome then inclined his head slightly.

"I apologise for my packs inexcusable behaviour, I have sent them to our den for a punishment." he said sternly, looking into her stunningly blue eyes. Sesshomaru had to admit, he was slightly shocked, and impressed, by the she-wolfs display, he had put Kagome down as simple and more on the submissive side – boy was he wrong. For a female to fling two people halfway across a room with ease was something rarely seen, plus the unmistakable buzz of reiki constantly swirling in her aura, extraordinary but unnerving. He and his beast loved it.

No one had been able to challenge him since his father, not even his brother Inuyasha, but now he had found a match in power he felt like a pup again a new toy – but a possessive pup he was and we all know old habits die hard...

Kagome silently gazed into Sesshomaru's glazed over golden eyes, trying to identify the emotions that flittered in the depths. For the second time that night something jolted her out of her daze in the form of Rin, this time with a subtle poke to the hip.

Rin was smiling broadly up at Kagome, three ore children around the same age group stood beside and behind the little girl. Kagome smiled sweetly and crouched down – leaving Sesshomaru to bring himself out of his own inner thoughts.

"So what are your names?" her voice was soft, motherly almost. Rin stepped forward and pointed to a girl with blonde shoulder length hair tied into to pigtails on each side of her head, large greeny blue eyes gazed up at Kagome.

"This is Kirin-chan," Rin then pointed to a boy with strawberry blonde hair and hazel eyes, "This is Ino-chan." Finally she turned to the boy beside her, he had bright green eyes and ginger hair tied into a small ponytail at the nape of his neck. "This is Shippou-chan! Rin is Rin-chan."

Kagome giggled at the small girls use of third person, "My names Kagome, you can call me Kagome-onee-chan or whatever you want." The four kids smiled. "Now then what do you want to play? Shall we head outside? Follow me."

Kagome led a small train of children out to her back garden, noticing it was darker than expected she flicked the out light on, it illuminated the neatly trimmed grass and pebbled pathway that led to the small shed the light dimmed where the forest met. Further down the path was a dying fire slowing smouldering emitting a dark stream of smoke where the teen agers had burned her bed – good riddance.

Before she could comprehend what was happening she was all but slapped on the back of her leg, "IT!" A chorus of giggles sprung out from the children's' throats as they scattered away from Kagome at lightning speed, proof they were not human.

A large grin worked its way onto Kagome's face as she coyly chased after each child only to slow and let them escape at the last second, letting her guard completely down, ignorant of the small audience that had accumulated that was until something hauled her up by her waist into the air. A startled yelp sprung from Kagome's lips, she turned her wide eyes to Inuyasha with a smirk on his face. She scowled playfully and thumped him on the head with her fist, not before shouting "IT!" and sprinting off, grabbing four children as she passed them. They proceeded to crazily chase each other around. Some more people joined in surprisingly so did Sesshomaru, they all seemed to enjoy teasing Kagome almost testing her, she out witted and out manoeuvred any who faced her.

Finally, the children seemed to droop with exhaustion and the game ended. An old woman by the name of Kaede took the children away to sleep. The night grew chillier and everyone headed back into the dining hall, a comfortably air surrounded the place now, no one seemed tense anymore – did it mean they had accepted her?

A man with silver hair, like Sesshomaru's walked towards the table with his nose high in the air, if Kagome's memory served her correctly from the greetings at her doors his name was Inuyasha her new alphas _half-brother. _Inuyasha's eyes hardened as he stepped up onto a chair and bellowed, "Does anyone challenge me, Drinking King, to a drink off!?" he put on a mock nobleness that made mirth bubble up in Kagome's tummy – a little annoyance too, because that was her new chair he just stomped on...

An idea struck her, "I'm in!" she shouted, people looked at her dumb founded. Other weres' put themselves up to the challenge, everyone gathered around the table. "You don't have to do this, it gets serious." A man with a long braid down his back – Bankotsu- sat himself next to her with a sly smile. Kagome burst into fits of laughter as Bankotsu's eyebrows rose into his bangs "I can handle it."

The first round of shots were given out, Kagome savoured the burn in the back of her throat but was not satisfied, it was too mundane for her tastes, she put the shot glass down and stood.

"Already given up princess?" one said snidely. Kagome glared lightly at him.

"It would take all night if we drank alcohol the equivalent of wine. I have some better stuff, wait one minute." She exited the room and went to the kitchen then bent down under the sink and pulled out a medium sized weaved basket, she opened the top and smiled – this would be fun.

Kagome returned to the table, all eyes on her and the basket, she sat down and pulled four bottles, each painted with a different coloured oni face – blue for "mild", green for "medium" , red for "burn" and finally purple the most extreme "suicidal" the best alcohol the Eastern Lands could produce. She explained to the table that they were specially made for supernatural consumption and were hundreds of times better than weak human alcohol. "This should give you a taste." She uncorked the blue bottle and poured a table of shots, everyone looked at her doubtfully and arrogantly gulped the whole shot, as did Kagome. _'three, two, one..' _counted in her head.

Coughs, sputters and chokes rang around the room, they held their necks as it burned a path towards their stomachs making faces go red and tears to brim in eyes. Did Kagome feel sorry? Not one bit.

She patiently waited for all to calm, rose a delicate eye brow and said "Light weights..." she grabbed the bottle and started to poor more shots, only this time people coward away from it like it was poison some ran from the table. To her surprise only Bankostu, Inuyasha and an old man were still seated. Instead of using the blue bottle Kagome swapped it for the green, and handed out the shots. The three looked at the clear liquid in the glass shot glass apprehensively. Without hesitation Kagome swigged the erosive liquid down her gullet, this time it brought a flush into her cheeks, at that the old man ran away mumbling about wanting to live.

"What's the matter going to let little me beat you?" she provoked, already feeling a slight after affect of the drink. Harshly, Inuyasha and Bankostu simultaneously downed their glasses, tears glistening in their eyes but faces holding firmly in a stoic mask. She dealt more shots out, after moving onto the third "burn" shot Bankostu was constantly laughing at thin air, Kagome had a bright flush on her face and a coy smile whilst Inuyasha had his tongue sticking out of his mouth as he slowly went cross eyed his hands limply led on the table. The next red shot was handed out; as Bankostu lifted it to his lips he started to lean back on his chair, all of a sudden a crack sounded – the chair leg gave out and Bankostu was left sprawled out on the dining room floor. Everyone who had not left – considering the sun was almost rising- burst out in howling laughter – literally some people had abandoned their human forms awhile back.

Finally Kagome grasped the purple bottle, the smell unleashed by uncorking it made even Kagome's drunken mind start to rethink.. Ever way she had committed now, no turning back. She poured two glasses and slid one down the table to a swaying wolf-man. Her and Inuyasha hesitated for a few seconds before ramming the foul liquid down there sore throats. Kagome gagged and coughed violently as she dug her nails into the table leaving deep crescent shapes in their wake.

_THUMP! _Her silver haired, amber eyed contestant fell face first onto the table, the only sign of life was a subtle expanding and constricting of his torso when he breathed.

Kagome threw her arms up and shouted/ slurred "I WIN!" she then groaned feeling the full force of reality crashing down on her and she sunk down onto the table resting her head on her arms. Someone tapped on her shoulder, she yelped in fright and shot up, her chair flung aside as she stood stiff as a board. She wavered on her feet slightly, two large hands steadied her at her shoulders, her vision was blurry and her senses were just as fuzzy, all she could make out was a glint of silver and gold. "Water..." she mumbled the hands at her shoulders disappeared and a figure moved away from her. Suddenly feeling childish Kagome followed the blurry blob. Kagome successfully reached the dining rooms door before her mind went blank, what was she doing again? She groaned again feeling overly tired.

From memory she headed towards the stairs, staggered down a long hallway, sometimes having to grab the wall for support. Reached her bedroom, swung the door open so hard a loud bang sounded though out the entire house also making her lose balance and kiss her much loved beige carpet. Before she could help it her eyes were closing the final effect of bottles and shots of alcohol kicking in. So on the floor, our heroine of the story, Kagome Higarashi, fell sound asleep on her bedroom floor...

**Sorry about the late update, school started again and I had a BIG assignment to do...**

**and i'm writing another sess x kag fanfic I apologize for any late updates**

**Reveiw! ****Keep Reading **

**Love PianoPlayer123**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N... I'm so so so SORRY! I haven't updated in ages, I've had loads of work to do, not to mention my cousin's wedding.. **

**I bulked out thins chapter more in case you get confused **** :P**

**I don't own anything... **

Kagome's mind had awoken before her body; her limbs had somehow gained five-hundred pounds over night, her mouth was dry and her head was currently being smashed in by a hammer. After much persuasion Kagome convinced her leaden eyelids to open, only to snap them shut when blinding rays of light left her almost blind. She twisted around in the mangled sheets that cocooned her. With eyes closed and slightly numb limbs, Kagome tried in vain to detangle herself, only to admit defeat by slamming her face down into a fluffy pillow.

Now Kagome's mind had cleared she questioned the situation she was currently in. From what her patchy memory provided, she should've woken up to be face down on the floor – not in a cosy bed. She once again forced her eyes to open, the light was not as blinding as the first time but still harsh, she lifted her head and swivelled it to the side. A wave of panic swept through her. This was not her house.

Ignoring her pounding head Kagome bolted upright in panic. This place smelt nothing like her, the scent that lingered was masculine; in fact it smelt like Sesshomaru... But why was she here? Feeling she was in no danger for the time being Kagome sunk back down against the chestnut headboard rubbing her temples. Suddenly, Kagome came to the realisation she still had to clean up the mess from the party... Get a new bed... probably apologize to various people for her drunkard behaviour; the list went on and on.

Kagome was so deep in thought, plus the constant nagging of her ever growing headache, she did not hear a gentle knock on the door; only when Sesshomaru reviled himself from behind the door and gave a discreet cough did Kagome snap back to earth. Gold met blue, something she couldn't read was buried deep in his eyes – a shiver ran down Kagome spine. Both stared into each other's eyes before Kagome came to the realisation that they had both been doing it for a while now. Kagome looked down at the white duvet she was surrounded in and felt her cheeks grow warm– she was embarrassed by her own actions, why did she have to drink so much last night?

A soft thud sounded to her left a glass of water sat on the wooden drawers. Kagome turned her head; Sesshomaru stood a foot away from the bed looking down at her with a frighteningly stoic face. Kagome flinched slightly - his expression reminded her of when they first met in the forests. Once again their eyes met, but this time the room seemed to drop a few degrees his golden eyes had turned cold, his jaw was set tight. Kagome's brow furrowed and she cocked her head to the side in question.

"You've been unconscious for two days." He hissed from clenched teeth, glaring at her all the while. He was pissed, like really, really pissed.

"Uhhh." Kagome's tongue had failed her... _"That was smart." _Her beast snidely remarked. She jumped at the low growl emitting from Sesshomaru.

"It was immature of you to drink so much, act your age." He scolded in a low tone – as if he were lecturing a misbehaving child. At this Kagome seemed to find her voice, the kindling fire now set ablaze in her cobalt eyes.

"I am twenty-two Sesshomaru! Not a child who needs to be scolded!" she growled deep in her throat, a deadly glint in her eye.

"You will not talk back to your alpha in that manner!" he snarled, closing the space in between them in a blur of silver, until they were a hairs width away from each other,

"I can and I will! I have not submitted to you yet, to me you have not proved yourself to be my alpha." She ended with a hiss as her beastly side tried to surface, but as soon as Kagome saw Sesshomaru's scowl darken she knew maybe she took it a step too far.

"We shall see." As soon as the words left his mouth he turned and left at a sedate pace.

Kagome cringed at the tone he used. Cerulean dimmed slightly in realisation of her error, although a stubborn glint flickered through Kagome's eyes in rebellion to her now guilty conscience.

Kagome turned her head to the side, noting the two small pills sat beside the glass of water. Cerulean dimmed slightly in realisation of the error she had just made, although a stubborn glint flickered through Kagome's eyes in rebellion to her now guilty conscience.

Once again sitting upright against the headboard she swigged the water and medicine- trusting that it was painkillers. Whilst waiting for the pounding in her skull to stop, Kagome thought back to something Sesshomaru said – 'unconscious for two days...' It minutely shocked her to know she'd been out for that long... Though the brewer in her old pack had warned her it was potent stuff, she didn't think it would be of this magnitude.

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

The subtle knock at the door brought her from her musings. A frown crossed Kagome's face when she noticed she could not smell nor sense whoever was on the other side; it unnerved her and her beast. Inside Kagome's beast was having a minor panic attack; thinking the amount of alcohol might've pertinently numbed their powers.

Shutting out her other half, Kagome said in the clearest voice she could: "Come in."

An old she-wolf recognised as Kaede –the nanny of the pack – walked in, stopping halfway between the bed and entry way. Discreetly inhaling, Kagome thanked all of the Kami she could now sense the woman... but now she was curious as to why she couldn't, a barrier? Wish she had that in her old pack.

Kaede's warm brown eyes held Kagome's in a soft, motherly way.

"How are you child?" she asked. Her voice seemed to lift the tension from the earlier visit; Kagome was unable to fight the small smile from forming on her lips though it still didn't reach her eyes because of Sesshomaru's scolding.

"Better" Kagome answered simply. Kaede looked unconvinced and walked towards the bed at a leisurely pace. Her plain yellow cotton dress making shuffling noises it brushed against the floor. Kaede leaned towards the younger woman and extended her hand to rest on Kagome's forehead. Said woman scrunched her eyebrows together in confusion that is until Kaede started muttering a chant and a dim glow surrounded her gnarled hand. Kagome's head ache slowly ebbed away.

After a few more seconds, Kaede pulled away and reclined onto the mattress next to Kagome's feet. "How... I never knew you... Why... Why couldn't I sense you the first time we met?" Kaede chuckled as she watched the wide eyed Kagome try to compose the question.

"My reiki is weak with age now, though I was never strong to begin with, but if you were to look deep within my being you will find my powers." Explained the woman, now discovered wolf-miko.

A glimmer lit in Kagome's azure eyes. "Are there anymore others here?" Kagome said rather quickly; she had only met one other reiki user – excluding her mother - who had taught her how to use her powers but Midoriko was not a werewolf as well, only a travelling miko. It excited her to no end that she wasn't the only one with these powers. If she was in wolf form her tail would be wagging nonstop.

"Yes, me and Kikyo are both reiki users." At the name Kagome's excitement dropped a little in memory the previous fiasco, but she cocked her head to the side – she hadn't felt any powers from Kikyo... she voiced her thoughts to Kaede.

"That surprises me. She normally uses her reiki to attract men." Both woman snorted distastefully.

Suddenly Kagome thought to her inner threats she gave out to the bitch gang at the party. _"Tonight.." _ Her beast said ecstatically. If her internal calendar was right it should be the 12th of July today. The full moon.

For the second time Kagome departed Earth and blanked out everything around her as her mind filled with kick ass ways to get revenge on the 'bitch gang' as she had newly dubbed them. But then again she'd have to deal with Sesshomaru...

A cough abruptly brought her from her little world. Kaede stared at Kagome with one eyebrow raised, Kagome noted she had said something and was expecting a reply. Kagome blushed and apologised.

"I'll repeat it. Tonight we're all meeting in the forest for the full moon, everyone's hopping you'll attend. Will you?" Kaede asked.

Kagome nodded, "I'll need to go home to change and bath first though."

Kaede stood up with a groan and mumbled about her back. Kagome followed suit and raised herself from the bed, having to lean against Kaede for support – her dead legs almost gave out twice.

Holding onto the old woman, the two mad it out of the surprisingly quiet house – no mansion. Kagome could help but marvel at the size, the place had at least thirty bathrooms, three kitchens, a game room, lounge and who knows how many bedrooms! The colour scheme was normal beige colours, but everything was lightened up by the masses of photos that lines almost every wall. Finally after a trek down_ three_ flights of stairs the women made it to the front door.

Kagome turned to give Kaede a hug and small kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for taking care of me Kaede." She said politely.

"Child, it wasn't me who you should thank; Sesshomaru took the most care of you." Kagome blushed as Kaede howled with laughter at her rosy face. Kagome sighed and slowly opened the door ready to start the walk home – she'd had male doctor look after her before so what...

"Don't worry dear I stopped him before he could bath you, though he did seem very disappointed." Kaede once again howled in laughter. Whilst Kagome, on the other hand, sprinted into the tree line looking like a blur of red.

**Keep Reading**

**Love PianoPlayer123**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN; I HAD WRITERS BLOCK! I wrote this page over 100 times before I could come up with this, and I'm not even sure I like this... but here it is, I'll try and update soon.**

**I don't own Inuyasha**

Kagome returned home to a surprisingly tidy house; the hardwood floor literally shone in the sunlight coming from the spotless windows. Taking a whiff of the air, Kagome found the stale scent of Inuyasha, Bankostu and Kaede. She took her shoes off at the door and walked into the kitchen, immediately a bright yellow sticky note attached to her fridge caught her attention.

The words on the paper read:

"_Kagome I bow to you oh Drinking Queen! (By the way Inuyasha is pissed about that.)Now, if you're wondering why your home is so clean you can thank Kaede, Inu and me for that; whilst you slept off your hangover we were slaving away...No problem just bring more alcohol._

_Later, Bankostu. P.S. Bet you enjoyed nurse Sesshomaru ;)"_

A bright blush lit Kagome's cheeks, why were all these wolves so pervy!? Sesshomaru would never go for someone like her...

She mentally slapped herself, why would she care if Sesshomaru didn't like her?

"_**We both know you feel attracted to him, and if you'd let me out I'd –" **_

Kagome cut her inner wolf off with a sharp growl, "_You _are only attracted to him because he's alpha." Kagome said haughtily, "I think he acts like a bit of an arse."

"_**Oh really, why? When exactly did he act like an arse?"**_ the wolf chuckled when Kagome started falling over her own words. _**"Exactly. He's the perfect male specimen; if you're not attracted to him you're blind."**_

Her wolf had just given her the answer, maybe she was physically attracted to him but emotionally, na-da.

"_**Idiot. How the hell are we going to get a mate when you constantly act like this?"**_

"We are young still we don't need a mate. Why are you so active today anyway?"

"_**Because tonight the moon is going to be high and you will **__**have**__** to let me out." **_She yipped in excitement.

Knowing her wolf was right, she decided to take extra precaution tonight and hold an exceptionally tight leash on her, not to mention she's pissed off Sesshomaru and his wolf was probably riled up. She sighed placing the now crumbled note into a bin and heading upstairs to catch a few hours more sleep before the full moon tonight.

When Kagome awoke she heard a cacophony of loud howls coming from within the forest, an instant flare of energy burned threw her veins. Looking out the window she saw why, the moon was out, only just, shinning like a jewel in the clear black sky. Without thinking, Kagome jumped from her bed to the balcony then over the railing onto the grassy ground beneath. In a blur she dashed off into the surrounding woodland, eyes a glow and aura pulsing.

Finally she reached a clearing and quickly rid herself of her clothes. Kagome tilted her head to look at the moon, admiring the way it began to light up the sky and relishing in the feel of the power flowing threw her being. She welcomed the feeling of her bones reshaping, the hair growing all over her body and the way her senses heightened. Once the change was complete, in the place of the young woman stood a beautiful, midnight wolf the size of a small horse.

**AN:**_** *Little construction workers in PianoPlayers head* **_

"_**There's another blockage! What do we do!?"**_

_***Takes off safety helmet* "We hope the people of fanfiction forgive us for the delay... For now try the caffeine hammer and chisel! Go go go!"**_

**Love PianoPlayer123 **


End file.
